Ротта
*Картель хаттов |учителя= |ученики= }} Ротта ( ), также известный под прозвищем «'Вонялка'» (как назвала его Асока Тано) — хатт, гермафродит, живший во времена Войн клонов. Он был сыном Джаббы Десилиджик Тиуре, внуком Зорбы Десилиджик Тиуре, племянником Зиро, Джилиака и Пазды, а также двоюродным братом Горги, и Груббы. Биография thumb|left|180px|Ротта в республиканском рюкзаке.Ротта родился в 31 ДБЯ. В отличие от большинства детей хаттов, Ротта не проводил первые пятьдесят лет своей жизни в мешке своего родителя, поскольку Джабба хотел, чтобы он с детства испытал галактику. В 21 ДБЯ, во время Войн Клонов, десятилетнего Ротту похитила Асажж Вентресс, сотрудничавшая с Зиро. Похищение заставило Джаббу заключить сделку с Галактической республикой. Договор заключался в том, чтобы республика нашла и вернула Джаббе сына, взамен хатт обещал дать разрешение на передвижение по его судоходным маршрутам. Будучи заключенным на Тете, он заболел, возможно из-за того, что ещё не привык к атмосфере планеты. Чуть позже Ротту спасли рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер и его падаван Асока Тано. Однако, так как джедаи были окружены сепаратистами, они не могли добраться до крейсера Венатор-класса. Они улетели на корабле "Сумерки", чтобы доставить Ротту к отцу, на Татуин. Поскольку здоровье Ротты ухудшалось, Асока пыталась помочь маленькому хатту. С помощью голограммы медицинского дроида, Асока дала ему таблетку, Ротта выздоровел, после чего проникся симпатией к Асоке. К сожалению, "Сумерки" были подстрелены на орбите Татуина сепаратистами. Ротта спрятался в республиканском рюкзаке. Чтобы спасти Ротту, Энакин вытащил его и заполнил рюкзак камнями, чтобы отвлечь нападающего графа Дуку, а в это время Асока и R2-D2 повезли Ротту к отцу. Асока победила дроидов, напавших на них. Джабба уже собирался уничтожить Скайуокера, думая, что Энакин убил его сына, но Асока вовремя принесла Ротту. Джабба был вне себя от радости, но все еще хотел убить джедая, однако Падме Амидала принесла доказательство того, что Зиро организовал похищение. Джабба согласился подписать соглашение с республикой, но сначала хотел разобраться с Зиро. Вскоре, когда Н. Папанойда пришёл во Дворец Джаббы в поисках дочерей, Ротта сидел около отца. Барон обратился к Джаббе за помощью, так как хатт тоже являлся отцом. Джабба посмотрел на сына, улыбнулся, и смягчившись, разрешил барону проверить Гридо, похитителя дочерей Папанойды. В 4 ПБЯ Джабба утверждал, что у него никогда не было детей, которые могли бы продолжить дело Джаббы после его смерти. Возможно, Ротта был мёртв к тому времени, либо категорически отказался участвовать в криминальном бизнесе родителя. За кулисами Имя "Ротта" в первый раз было упомянуто в наборе конструктора LEGO 7675 (AT-TE), выпущенном непосредственно перед выходом мультфильма Звёздные Войны: Войны Клонов. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' (роман) *[[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)|Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' (фильм)]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Герои Республики'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней'' Неканоничные появления *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Every brick has a beginning'' * Категория:Хатты из клана Десилиджик Категория:Родившиеся в 32 ДБЯ Категория:Хатты Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту